


You are Something Magical

by underneathestars



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: Miyoshi's a magic-user, a weak magic-user unable to use his magic like everyone else, and Sakuma's a non-magic user, yet there is something stronger than magic around him.OrMiyoshi own a magic shop, Sakuma's the merchant that Miyoshi relies on, and he comes in one day all hazed by magic leaving Miyoshi to take care of him.





	You are Something Magical

**Author's Note:**

> dear marrylissa, this is my first attempt to write a magic au, hope you enjoy it!

The breeze is stronger today, wind howling, and Miyoshi’s eyes drift to the fireplace. It’s warm enough right now inside, but he reckons as the sun’s setting and the sky’s darkening, he might end up lighting up the fireplace. For now though, he props his elbows atop the desk, resting his head against his hand, and he’s staring outside again.

The sky’s all orange, clouds spread across the sky, and he sighs. The clouds are filling up the sky, but they’re clear and light, a complete contrast to the previous three days. It’d been raining nonstop, ranging from heavy rains to light droplets, and while it might have momentarily stopped, these last three days were heavily filled with rain.

Rains are a hindrance for merchants, Miyoshi thinks as he watches the clouds passing, and a clear day like today in the midst of rainy days would definitely be spent getting work done, and catching up with what was delayed due to the rain. Which is why the absences of a particular merchant is souring his mood.

Miyoshi sighs and turns around, staring at his empty shop. The shop’s fairly small, shelfs covering up the wall nearby, a few wooden displays in the middle, and a few more at the other corner. While usually those shelves and displays would be filled with the various materials and ingredients to use in potion making, it’s fairly empty now because _that_ merchant hasn’t come in the last four days, leaving him low on stock, and at this rate he might end up closing the shop for tomorrow.

He takes a quick glance at the other corner of the place, where the two racks he’s kept for displaying the few potions he sells reside, and spots only one potion is remaining.

_He’s out of potions as well, he really needs to close the shop tomorrow._

Miyoshi pushes himself up from his seat, wandering around the shop, and inspecting the remaining materials left. By this swift examination, he can name a few potions he could make from these materials at the top of his head.

But, he can’t because as luck would have it, his magic is practically useless. He’s hopeless when it comes to potion making. He’s tried it numerous of times, each time following the recipe he’d been given exactly, yet all his attempts failed miserably. As he learned, his magic isn’t strong enough for potion making. Rather, he’s learned his magic is rather unique. Because while most magic users tend to be capable of making potions, either skillfully or just moderately, Miyoshi doesn’t fall into either categories. His potion making skills are always going to be pitiful, but he’s learned his magic is by his touch alone on the ingredients and potions, he can feel the intensity of the magic within them, and be able to determine whether those ingredients are decent to be used or whether those potions created have enough magic for the desired effect to occur.

Opening up this shop to sell all the ingredients and materials needed for potion making was the most logical thing for him to do. It’d been a success, with how his ingredients are always giving the desired results, and helping in burying that disappointment of never being able to use his magic like everyone else.

But, his magic and shop are useless without any ingredients. And that he relies on a certain merchant for.

The door’s creak is loud in the empty room and Miyoshi whirls around instantly, eyes wide and eager it’s finally the merchant he’d been desiring to see since morning, and his heart sinks when a familiar brunet enters.

_Not Sakuma. Not the person he needs right now._

His smirk is evident and Miyoshi rolls his eyes at him, “What do you want Hatano?”

“Disappointed I’m not Sakuma?” Hatano snickers and Miyoshi tsks loudly.

“Why are you here? Just leave already.”

Miyoshi’s eyes drift to the box Hatano’s carrying, only noticing it when Hatano pats it, “I came delivering this from Tazaki,” Hatano walks to him, placing the box down onto countertop, and casting a long look around the shop. He hums, “Judging by the sad empty look of your shop, you should be thankful for me bringing these.”

Miyoshi remains quiet as he undoes the ribbon tied tightly around the box and takes the lid off the box. There in the box lies five potions, stuffed tightly next to each other, with discarded papers scrunched up in between to keep them in place, and he smiles in appreciation.

_At least he’ll have something new to sell._

“I’m thankful for Tazaki, he made these not you.” Miyoshi says as he picks up the first potion out of the box carefully. It’s a clear potion and he swirls it, watching the petals move around. He turns it around, his eyes falling on the label, _Alertness potion,_ and puts it onto the countertop.

He takes a quick peek in the box, noticing the different labelled potions, and lifts his head when Hatano hums, grabbing his attention again, “You’re dropping by Amari’s place tonight, right? Everyone’s coming. Amari even told Sakuma-san, so he’ll be coming as well and you can see him and flirt with him all you want to make up for the time you lost today.”

“I’m coming and no, I don’t flirt with him.” Miyoshi swats Hatano’s hand when he tries to grab one of the potions and Hatano shrugs.

“If you say so,” Hatano claps his hand and stands straight, “Anyway, I just came to deliver these. I’ll get going now.”

“Ah, wait,” Miyoshi turns around and heads back to the backroom, grabbing the envelope he’d set aside earlier, and walks back to find Hatano tapping the potion’s glass, watching the petals blankly. His eyes drift to the envelope when Miyoshi holds it out to him, “This is for Tazaki. It’s his share of the potions that were sold last week.”

Hatano nods his head and grabs the envelope, stuffing it in the pockets of his jacket, “Alright. I’ll drop by his place on my way back.”

“Thank you.” Miyoshi rolls his eyes at the way Hatano scoffs.

“About time.” Hatano chuckles and walks towards the door, waving a hand, “See you later.”

Miyoshi watches Hatano as he walks out and forces himself to look away when the door remains shut.

_Sakuma’s definitely not coming today._

He picks up the potion, placing it back in the box, and decides to stock these on the shelf tomorrow morning. He places the lid back and picks up the box swiftly, keeping it back in the backroom, and he’s once again lift alone in his empty shop.

He heaves out a heavy sigh and walks towards the front door, scrunching up his nose when he pushes the door open. The wind’s howling, a steady cool breeze, and he shivers. The cold breeze hitting his face and crept under his sweater, spreading across his skin, and he stuff his hand in the pocket of his pants. It’s too cold to step out without a coat or a jacket on, yet he remains by the door, eyes roaming around, and Sakuma’s nowhere in sight. He lets out a long breath, shoulders dropping, and resolves to just close up the shop for the day.

He steps back inside, instantly relishing in the warmth of his shop, and lets out a short breath. He takes two more steps and the door’s pushed open again, creaking loudly again, and Miyoshi turns around, instantly plastering his best courteous smile for the customer, except his eyes widen and he ends up blurting out, “I didn’t think you’d come today.”

Sakuma’s laugh is loud, his voice sending warmth within him, and he lets out a quiet chuckle, “It’s nice to see you too, Miyoshi.” He runs a hand through his wind mussed hair and hunches the strap of his bag when it slides down, “I had to come. I found really good materials today.”

Despite having a heavy jacket on and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, Sakuma’s shivering and it’s expected if he’d spent the entire day out bringing back these materials. Miyoshi tilts his head towards the backroom, “Wait for me in the back. I’ll just close up and join you.”

Sakuma nods his head and he’s walking back, while Miyoshi turns around the sign at the back of his door, the _CLOSED_ sign visible now, and locks the door, before hurrying back to the backroom.

Sakuma’s placed his bag down and he’s pulling on his scarf, not taking it entirely off, and Miyoshi wordlessly lights up the fireplace when Sakuma continues shivering. He has an appreciative smile on display when Miyoshi turns around and Miyoshi’s stomach does a little flip at that. He ducks his head down, staring at the bag, and clears his throat before mumbling, “Did you find a lot today?”

“I did.” Sakuma perks up at that and sits down on the sofa nearby the fireplace, grabbing the bag, and placing it in front of him. He opens up the bag and looks back at Miyoshi to find him staring at him, and pats the empty spot in the sofa for him, “Come and check them.”

Miyoshi settles in the empty spot in the sofa, the bag resting between them, and he notices the way Sakuma’s bouncing his leg restlessly, and Miyoshi hopes he’ll soon warm up.

“I found this and I remembered last time you said Tazaki used it in one of his potions.” Sakuma says as he takes out a four-leaf clover carefully wrapped and placed in his bag, and Miyoshi hums. He picks it up carefully, his finger rubbing against the leaf gently, and feels the tingling feeling of the magic residing in it lightly. The magic in it is weak but a four-leaf clover is rare and even with weak magic, it’s still valuable and needed.

Miyoshi smiles, “Not much magic in it. But still valuable.”

“I found two more!” Sakuma claps his hand excitedly and takes out two more similar clovers. The magic residing in them is similar and Miyoshi pus them away when Sakuma starts taking out the materials he found. Their movement are careful as Sakuma takes out each one, recalling how and where he found it, while Miyoshi would examine it carefully, the magic within each item tingling.

He doesn’t know how long has it passed, but Sakuma’s still bouncing his leg restlessly, his hands shivering slightly, and Miyoshi lets out a long breath, “Are you really that cold? How long were you outside today?”

“Huh?” Sakuma looks up, tilting his head slightly, “I’m not cold?”

Miyoshi stares at him wordlessly, because he hasn’t stopped shivering since he entered, his movements restless, and Miyoshi’s about to ask him about it, mentioning how odd his gestures are today, when he notices Sakuma’s pupils are dilated, his eyes glazed slightly, and Miyoshi’s eyes widen, “W―what did you find―wait, wait, how long were you out today?”

“I don’t know. But quite a while.” Sakuma says brightly, a bright grin across his face, and Miyoshi rubs his face. Sakuma’s not cold, he spent too long outside grabbing and finding these materials, which in turn meant him being exposed to magic for quite a while. For a non-magic user like Sakuma, being exposed to magic for a while leaves them dazed and restless, and Miyoshi should have noticed it with how heavy his bag today it. He’s been in direct contact with magic most of the day, and the effects are starting to show up already.

“You exposed yourself to too much magic.” Miyoshi finally says, breaking the silence, and Sakuma hums.

“But I feel fine?” Sakuma answers instead and his eyes widen, “Oh, right! I found something interesting!”

Miyoshi sighs and honestly he needs to put the bag away and stop Sakuma from touching all these magic sources and increasing this effect on him simultaneously. But, he allows him as he grabs one more item from his bag, his eyes wide and bright, and Miyoshi can’t find it in himself to stop him.

“This!” Sakuma holds out pieces of barks of a willow tree, strong and sturdy, “They’re really strong and the tree was _huge_ and so, so _old._ ”

Sakuma’s chuckling to himself and Miyoshi’s eyes drift from the bark pieces, to Sakuma carefully. Sakuma’s all giddy, now bouncing both his legs restlessly, and Miyoshi grabs one of the pieces of the bark. It’d been just a touch, but magic’s prickling from it heavily, and Miyoshi hisses slightly at it.

It’s strong and heavy with magic, and if that’s how Miyoshi’s feeling from it, he instantly concludes this is the cause of Sakuma’s sudden behavior change. He grabs the barks pieces and places them away instantly, Sakuma still chuckling loudly, and Miyoshi’s eyes widen, panicking slightly when he laughs loudly, “You’ll all drugged up from magic!”

“Is this why I’m laughing?” Sakuma asks between his giggles and Miyoshi grabs the bag, putting it down, and scoots closer to Sakuma. He grabs his hand without thinking about it, instantly met with Sakuma’s warmth and the tingling, lingering presence of magic.

If it was a magic user, this magic presence would be fine and expected, but for a non-magic user even when exposed to magic, this lingering presence shouldn’t be there and Miyoshi hisses at that.

“There’s too magic within you.” Miyoshi squeezes Sakuma’s hand and Sakuma chuckles, eyes dazed and drifting to the fireplace.

“Maybe I’m just cold?” Sakuma mumbles, voice slightly slurry, and Miyoshi tsks, swatting his arm gently.

“No, you’re not. I shouldn’t be feeling this much magic.” Miyoshi huffs out a breath, feeling the panic from earlier washing over him again. It could leave him sick and Miyoshi instantly gets up. He squeezes Sakuma’s shoulder this time, “Listen, stay here. I need to brew something for you to nullify this magic.”

“Can’t I just sleep it off?” Sakuma asks instead, looking back at Miyoshi wide-eyed, and Miyoshi shakes his head, ignoring the way his heart’s all fluttering.

“You can’t. Just, stay here.”

Miyoshi walks back into his store when Sakuma nods his head weakly and goes through the shelves at the back corner. Bottles filled with different dried leaves and petals are lined up, and Miyoshi scoops out just enough from each, and grabs a bit more from the sugared-dried chrysanthemum petals. Making a magic nullification for non-magic users is thankfully an easy task that requires no magic, with how even non-magic users are capable of making it, as it only requires grabbing the essential leaves and petals, and boiling them before it’s prepared. Miyoshi’s thankful for that and how he’s at least capable of brewing this for Sakuma right now.

He hurriedly makes his way back to the backroom and Sakuma smiles all loopy at him. Miyoshi huffs out a breath and drops the leaves and petals in a pot, filling it up with water, and places atop the stove. As he awaits it to boil, he grabs a mug nearby drops a few tea leaves in the pot. The nullification will come out all bitter and the tea-leaves along with the sugared-chrysanthemum petals should cover up that bitter taste.

When the water starts boiling, Miyoshi stirs it around, awaiting a bit more until he deems it’s enough, and pours it in the mug. He turns around and finds that Sakuma’s gaze had been stuck upon him all along, loopy smile still intact, even when Miyoshi walks back towards his side. He settles down beside him and Sakuma sits straight when Miyoshi hands him the mug. He doesn’t let go of the mug instantly, spotting the way Sakuma’s hands are still trembling, and his heart flutters when Sakuma’s hand brushes against his, the warmth lingering even when Miyoshi eventually lets go.

Sakuma takes a small sip, scrunching up his nose instantly, and frown at Miyoshi, “This is terrible.”

“Just drink it and shut up. If you don’t, you’re going to end up sick.” Sakuma groans at Miyoshi’s response but he’s taking another sip quietly and Miyoshi sighs slightly.

He’s halfway through his drink when Miyoshi grows irritated at how he hasn’t stopped bouncing his legs and places his hand atop his knees, holding his legs down, and stopping him from bouncing them again. Sakuma smiles sheepishly behind the mug and Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word.

He forces himself to let go instantly though because Sakuma’s a non-magic user, yet the tingling warmth feeling that resides within him from touching Sakuma is intense, nothing compared to the magic that’d been prickling just shortly before.

Once Sakuma’s done with his drink, Miyoshi grabs it and puts it away. Sakuma’s quiet, but his hands are still trembling, once again bouncing his legs, but Miyoshi does nothing about it.

Instead, he figures he can distract him until the effect starts kicking in.

“Didn’t you feel weird or anything earlier?” Miyoshi starts and Sakuma’s eyes widen, before he slowly turns his head, and stares back at Miyoshi.

“I didn’t really pay attention to it until you mentioned it. I thought I was fine.” Sakuma mumbles and Miyoshi notices the way he stops bouncing his legs. His hands are still shivering and without thinking about it, Miyoshi holds his hand again, squeezing gently to stop him from shivering, and lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he notices how the magic has visibly lessened, barely traces of it still lingering.

Sakuma’s hands are warm yet Miyoshi shudders at that warmth and Sakuma’s touch when he moves his hand slightly, intertwining their fingers, and when he looks back at Sakuma, he’s slumping against the sofa now, eyes dazed and staring at the ceiling, but a small genuine smile on display.

“Why did you even gather this much this time?” Miyoshi finally says, voice coming out quieter than he intended, and notices the way Sakuma’s smile widen slightly.

“But when I bring more, it makes you happier.” Sakuma’s eyes are as gentle as his voice and smile, and Miyoshi wonders how he can tell him it’s not the amount of items that makes him happy, rather it’s the time he got to spend with him.

Miyoshi looks down at their intertwined hands, biting his lips, “But it’s not that―” Miyoshi’s words trail off when Sakuma scoots closer, slumping against Miyoshi this time. He drops his head atop his shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly, and Miyoshi freezes at that.

“I feel tired all of a sudden.” Sakuma says quietly and tiredly, and Miyoshi keeps his gaze fixed on him.

It takes him a while, but when his mind finally starts working again after the way it short-circuited at Sakuma’s proximity, and at the way their bodies pressed up against each other, he mumbles, “It’s the nullification’s effect. It leaves the person lethargic.”

Miyoshi explains and watches the way Sakuma blinks tiredly, stifling a slight yawn, as he settles closer to Miyoshi. Their hands are still intertwined between them when Sakuma hums, “Is that so?”

The room’s quiet, the fire crackling in the fireplace being the only exception in the silent room, and Miyoshi’s heart is thumping loudly. He wonders if Sakuma can hear it or feel it with their proximity.

Because Sakuma’s not a magic-user, yet his effect on him is stronger than any magic he’s encountered.

He smiles when he feels the final traces of the magic have disappeared and Sakuma’s free of magic again. Miyoshi turns his head slightly to look back at Sakuma and he freezes when he finds him staring back at him, eyes attentive on Miyoshi, and Miyoshi mumbles in the quiet room, “I can’t feel the magic anymore.”

He squeezes Sakuma’s hand as a reminder and awaits, because what Sakuma decides to do next can determine if anything has changed between them. The way Sakuma squeezes back just as tightly has Miyoshi’s heart tingling and Sakuma whispers quietly, voice barely inaudible, “So it wasn’t the items that made you happy.”

Miyoshi chuckles lightly, “You just realized it?”

Sakuma shrugs, smiling again, and Miyoshi sighs in content this time when he runs a hand through Sakuma’s hair, still messy from the wind earlier and with how Sakuma made no attempt to really fix it.

“Are you planning on going to Amari’s place tonight?” Miyoshi asks, fixing his gaze back at Sakuma, and Sakuma hums. He turns his head, dropping it against Miyoshi’s shoulder again.

“I’m too tired. This entire thing messed me up.” Sakuma explains, biting his lips to stifle a yawn, and mumbles, “Are you going? Just let me know when so I can go back home―”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Miyoshi interrupts and honestly, he can’t take it back now and he doesn’t have any regrets, not allowing his words to carry any hesitancy when he says, “I’m not going and you’re staying with me tonight. I’m not letting you go back home alone at this state.”

Sakuma hums brightly, settling closer beside Miyoshi, “You’re not going so you can stay with me?”

“I didn’t say that―”

“Thank you.” Sakuma interrupts, turning his head slightly and places his lips against his neck, pressing a lingering kiss there, and drops his head there this time, nuzzling against Miyoshi’s neck, and Miyoshi feels the warmth washing over him.

Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word, only resolving to drop his head against Sakuma’s, and squeezes his hand tightly and reassuringly.

And sitting like this right here, right now with Sakuma, Miyoshi realizes he doesn’t consider himself unlucky for not being able to use magic like every other magic user.

_He’s found something much stronger than magic._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
